Dead red bug
by PatrickLisbon
Summary: Habían pasado tres meses desde el inesperado reencuentro con RJ y la desaparición de Kristina.No le encontraba significado al poema.Y no iba a arriesgar a Lisbon a que me ayudara.Una cosa tenía clara, RJ nunca comete errores.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado tres meses desde mi reencuentro cara a cara con Red John. Y aunque me costase admitirlo, no estaba del todo bien.

Cuando digo que no estaba bien no me refiero a que tuviera que volver al psiquiatra. Sino que hasta yo admitía que necesitaba dejar un poco el tema "venganza" Tanto pensar en el dichoso poema, me había dado dolores de cabeza. Y hasta soñaba que era un tigre.

Debía de admitir que Red John era un buen adversario, en lo que a todos nos respecta.

Nunca, nunca cometía errores. Por increible que pareciera. Y eso me ponía enfermo. ¿Como podía alguien ser tan perfecto en cometer mas de ocho crímenes y ni siquiera ser acusado?¿Como podía alguien ser tan meticuloso con las pistas, y no dejar ni siquiera una pestaña en el lugar del crimen? Sin querer suspiré tumbado en el sofá de Lisbon y me di la vuelta para intentar conciliar el sueño. Cosa que raramente había hecho en este tiempo.

Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que Kristina, estaba desaparecida. Había desaparecido como si nada, como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero eso no me entristecía. Pues seguramente ahora mismo estaría criando malvas debajo de algun monton de arena, o estaría en otro país. Aunque nunca nadie, puede escapar de Red John.

Había sido su culpa, yo la avisé de que no cometiera imprudencias en la televisión. O él la castigaría. Yo era el ejemplo que utilizaba toda California. Cualquier asesino, siempre se documentaba bien de mi, para saber donde morder y donde hacer daño. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando, discernir el pensamiento de ira que me provocó aquel recuerdo.

No me sentía culpable, pues al fin y al cabo, ella se lo había buscado.

Decidí concentrarme en otra cosa. Así que agudicé el oído para escuchar que estaba haciendo Lisbon en su escritorio. Parecía que estaba rellenando unos papeles, estaba a punto de terminar por la forma en que corría. Me di la vuelta y me apoyé en mi mano para mirarla. Se veía cansada.

"Te queda mucho para terminar?" Dije mirando como el boli corria veloz por el papel.

"Unos cinco minutos"

Lisbon no se movió, ni siquiera me miró. Miró inconscientemente su reloj. Sonreí.

"Por qué tienes tanta prisa?" Pregunté. Por la forma en la que soltó el boli, supuse que la pregunta le habia pillado de improviso.

"Porque hoy" Dijo mirándome "Hechan una película en la tele que me encanta"

No pude evitar pensar cual sería la película. Decidí jugar un poco. Me levanté y me senté en la silla del escritorio.

"Bien, seguro que es..." Hice como si le fuera a leer la mente.

Bien por la forma en que lo dijo debería ser una películo con la que ella se sintiera identificada. Una que le gustase hace tiempo y que no se la quiere perder porque...entonces todo encajó. No está en formato DVD. Porque salió hace mucho tiempo. Sonreí.

"Vale, ya se cual es" Dije triunfal

Sonrió levemente "Ah Si?Venga, dispara"

"Es una película de acción" Su rostro cambió por lo que supe que era verdad. "Una de espías para ser exactos, una con la que te sientes identificada" Bajó la vista y siguió escribiendo.

"Aún no me has dicho cual es" Dijo

"Bien, tu me lo estás diciendo" Dije sonriendo "Es 'Los angeles de Charlie' "

Su rostro cambió por completo, ahora aparentaba estar algo soprendida y frustrada.

"Así es" Dijo "Aunque es muy fácil si ves la programación para esta noche"

Su comentario me hizo reir aunque lo pasé por alto.

"Lo que no entiendo es una cosa" Dije sonriendo para mis adentros

"Luego me arrepentiré de habertelo preguntado pero... ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?"

"Por que, y con quien te sientes identificada en esa película"

"Eres de lo que no hay" Se limitó a decir

"Se hace lo que se puede" Respondí, y me tumbé completamente.

Tres golpes rápidos distrayeron mi atención. Miré hacia la puerta Hightower estaba de pie, plantada en la entrada.

"Lisbon" Dijo entrando. "Patrick"

Le dediqué un asentimiento leve.

"Hola jefa, aquí he terminado el papeleo, se lo dejaré en la oficina antes de irme"

Parecía mentira todo lo que trabajaba Lisbon. No entendía por qué ella tenía que hacerle el papeleo. "Cosas de polis" Pensé.

"Muy bien" Dijo y se volvió hacia mi. "¿Que haces aquí aún?"

La miré durante un momento y luego miré a Lisbon.

"Le hago compañía" Dije señalándola.

Hightower sonrió levemente. Lisbon solo se didecó a mirarla.

"Sigo pensando que ustedes dos, tienen una relación muy extraña" Casi murmuró.

Sonreí a medias y me encojí de hombros. Por el momento que miré a Lisbon de refilón me pareció ver que intentaba no sonreir.

"Buenas noches chicos" Dijo sonriendo.

"Buenas noches" Contestamos Lisbon y yo al unísono.

Se paró en seco en la puerta.

"Esto, Jane..." Dijo volviéndose

Me dediqué a mirarla.

"Han llamado de la unidad de desaparecidos"

"Si, eso me pareció oir antes" Contesté

"Lamento decirte que no han encontrado nada sobre Kristina, aun..."

Lisbon se puso a mirarnos. Me di cuenta de que estaba esperando de que le soltara algo borde, por la forma en la que me estaba mirando.

"Eso era obvio" Dije "Pero no lamentes nada, aun así gracias por tu preocupacion"Dije sonriendo sin enseñar los dientes.

"Te mantendré informado" Contestó y se fue.

Lisbon sonrió. "Menudo vapuleo"

La miré de refilón.

"¿Por qué querías que la vapuleara?"

"Oh, no es nada, es para que se imaginara como es mi vida todos los días" Dijo sonriendome

Me reí.

"Oh, vamos, yo no te hablo mal! "Dije

"No, pero actuas mal, y me cae la bronca a mi"

"No podrás vivir sin mi, muñeca" Dije guiñándole un ojo

Desvió la vista e hizo una mueca. Se levantó del escritorio y cojió sus cosas.

"La verdad es que me acostumbraría con el paso del tiempo a...tanta paz" Dijo riendo.

Sonreí. Y nos fuimos al aparcamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Me subí a mi coche y me despedí de Lisbon con la mano. No me apartó la vista de encima hasta que no hube salido del aparcamiento. No pude evitar sonreir, que poco se fiaba de mi.

Fue un trayecto corto. No había apenas coches en la calle. El único ruido que había era el de "mi vieja cafetera" tal y como lo habría dicho Lisbon.

Aparqué delante de mi apartamento y me di cuenta de algo extraño. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Era extraño, porque en el piso solo vivíamos tres vecinos. Y todos eran muy respetuosos con la norma de 'cerrar la puerta'.

Me bajé del coche mirando a ambos lados con cuidado. Y entré en el edificio cerrando la puerta.

Cuando llegué a mi piso, vi que todo estaba en orden así que no le di mayor importancia, aunque había algo que no cuadraba.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa con demasiada facilidad. La cerradura de la puerta casi siempre te impedia abrir al momento, pero esta vez fue diferente. Se abrió al roce de la llave. Todo encajaba. Alguien había entrado a mi apartamento. El marco de la puerta estaba en perfecto estado por lo que supuse que no la habían forzado.

Tragué saliva y entré sin hacer ruido.

No había luz, por lo que no pude apreciar nada. Seguí andando tanteando a trancas y barrancas para no chocarme con nada. Pero..mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo en la oscuridad. Y me golpeé en la rodilla con algún mueble.

"Hijo de..." Exclamé aguantandome la rodilla. El dolor era horroroso.

Busqué la pared y en ella el interruptor de la luz.

"Agh" Suspiré acariciandome el moraton de la rodilla.

Daba igual, si antes queria no llamar la atencion encendiendo la luz. Tenia que haber pensado en el factor 'ruido'

Pero había otra cosa que me llamó la ateción. ¿Que hacía la mesa del salón en la entrada?

Entonces miré horrorizado lo que antes, podía haberse considerado una casa ordenada.

Las estanterías estaban tiradas por el suelo, los libros, estaban esparcidos por todas la habitación. El sofá, estaba intacto. Suspiré aliviado.

Fui a la cocina, también estaba hecha un desastre. Todos los muebles estaban abiertos, con la comida por todas partes. Me entraron ganas de gritar de pura desesperación, pero aguanté.

Fui otra vez al salón y sin tocar nada, analicé la habitación.

"Bien" Me dije "Han entrado por la entrada, por lo que aparenta la puerta. A simple vista parece un robo. Pero...por lo que yo veo no se han llevado nada." Seguí andando hasta la cocina. Estaba igual. No faltaba nada.

Fui al baño, aunque estaba intacto. ¿Que se podrían haber llevado de allí?

La única parte de la casa que me quedaba por mirar era mi habitación. No sabía por qué pero tenía un sentimiento extraño.

Fuí andando con cuidado hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras.

Una mancha circular, a la altura de mis ojos, de sangre.

Tenía el diámetro de un dedo humano.

Moví con cuidado mi mano hacia el pomo de mi puerta. Y tuve un inesperado flashback.

_"Estimado señor Jane..._

_...si usted fuera realmente lo que dice ser no tendría que abrir la puerta para ver que les he hecho a su encantadora mujer e hija..."_

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Y aguanté las ganas de vomitar. Abrí la puerta sin más.

Lo que vi me dejó sin respiración. Ahora, todo cuadraba.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón buscando el movil, sin apenas parpadear.

Marqué mi número de emergencia.

"Jane, no sabes que a esta hora la gente, dueerme?" Dijo Lisbon.

"Lisbon.."

"Qué"

"Tienes que venir" Susurré "Ahora"

No podía apartar la vista de la mancha de sangre en la pared.

"Jane las cosas no son así de fáciles" Respondió con irritación "Si tu crees que eres el ombligo del mundo.."

No la dejé terminar.

"John el Rojo ha estado aquí"


End file.
